Talk:Vicious/@comment-24684535-20141214150626/@comment-24684535-20141220122655
It all starts with the girls waiting for their trial (which is in less than a week or so) and everyone believes they are guilty and should go to jail for Ali's death. Emily is very depressed. Spencer has been "preparing" for prison and meets someone who may be able to help her escape if she gives her a lot of money, she is very close to Melissa now but her mother may as well have disowned her. Hanna and Aria are both comfortable with their boyfriends who are very supportive. After visiting nick (who informs the liars that Ali could be at his grandmas house) the liars set out on a journey to find her. After skipping bail the liars have no luck finding ali and decide to stay over for a night at a motel. The next chapter goes to Emily, after writing a note for the girls to read she ventures to sea where she believes it may be happy. Spencer tries to save her however she just gets injured herself. Emily is pronounced dead. At Emily's funeral (which Mr and Mrs Fields did not want Specner, Hanna and Aria to attend) Spencer and Hanna have a big argument, leading for the three girls to accuse each other for Emily's death and say some hurtful thing. Spencer then has lots of hospital appoitments where she sees an old flame (from book 1 and 2), Wren! Wren apologies for cheating on her in the past and although she tried to resist she starts to fall for him again. After realising that she could be facing prison for life, Mike decidedes to propose to Hanna and they begin going crazy trying to plan a fabulous wedding in a day or two. Just before the girls are fitted with trackers on their legs, Aria makes a run for it! Flying all over the world she escapes just in time and starts to travel across Europe. With Spencer and Hanna arguing and Aria on the run, the liars start to look guiltier than ever. Ideas begin to form in Spencers head about running away (like Aria did), she then steals some of her mothers jewels (after a convosation with her family in which Melissa revealed she was pregnant and engaged to Darren where Veronica continued to be cruel to Spencer)and contacted someone to help her run away. Meanwhile, whilst on the run, Noel mananges to find Aria and they begin to stay off the radar together. However on their way to Japan, they are caught and return home in time for Hanna's wedding. Hanna starts to miss her friends, even ordering Aria, Spencer and Emily headbands to wear to her wedding! At the wedding she and Spencer (who has started a relationship with Wren despite her plans to leave town) make up and the lairs are reunited! After being stopped from running away with Wren, Spencer (as well as the other liars) are called to court for an urgent meeting, where they meet with lawyers and a very proud Emily. The book then cuts back to Emily before writing her suicide note. Struggling to sleep in the motel, she goes back to Nick's grandma's house where she finds an envelope addressed to "day" with an address on. A plan forming in Emilys head she enters the ocean and fakes her death. Feeling upset for leaving her friend yet overjoyed for being in the same leauge as Ali, Emily travels to the address where she finds Mrs D. Realising that Mrs. D had been protecting Ali and putting all clues together Emily called the police and began a conversation with Mrs D about how she knew she was keeping Alison. this lead to Mrs D and a slightly overweight and brown heaired Alison getting into a heated argument where Emily is threatened with a gun, however Emily manages to fight both off Ali and Mrs D just in time for the police to come and arrest Alison. Then cutting back to the liars reuniting with Emily they then see Alison being arrested and find out that they are now free. The epilouge then skips 6 months. Spencer is still with Wren and they are happy. Aria and Noel's relationship has been mended. Hanna got given her role back on Burn it Down and all the girls are seen at the premire. Emily is still emotionl but ith Alison away she no longer needs to worry. The girls are seen having fun with their "A" free lives, living as innocent people, going to school and living with their significant others Here's a summary I wrote, I would post it onto the main arcticle but my grammer isn't amazing and I don't want to get in trouble with the admins